Thank you for being here
by emerald.swan
Summary: A cute Christmasy one-shot!Read and Review!


**So, this is first attempt at writing a Christmas story. Hopefully you are going to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

It was Christmas Eve and it was raining hard. Thunders would be heard every now and then making the blonde girl that was running down the, now full of paddles, road squeak .Water was dripping from her clothes and hair. She did not have an umbrella, all she had was a bag pack which was now completely wet. She could not care less. All she did was run straight ahead, water purring down at her .The girl was crying but you wouldn't be able to tell if you came across her because there were already drops of rain running down her face.

She eventually stopped and caught her breath after entering a multi-stored building. Walking past an old lady that was looking at her with concern, the girl with the blonde locks pressed the elevator button and got in leaving a wet pattern of footsteps on the lobby's carpet. When it stopped after what seemed like ages later she stood in front of the door that was her destination all along. Taking a breath she knocked two times and waited patiently.

After a couple of minutes the door was opened by a sleepy brunette, wearing pajamas.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked "It is almost eleven thirty!"

Sam looked at her straight in the eyes, tears visible for Carly to see. "Can I come in? Please?" her voice cracked and Carly knew at that point that it something serious was going on since her best friend was not the person to cry unless something was really wrong.

She opened the door widely and observed as Sam made her way to the couch, shivers running down her spine. That is when Carly realized that her friend was soaking wet. "You must be freezing!" she exclaimed, before grabbing a blanked for the blonde.

"I am going to make some chocolate and then we can talk" said Carly and saw her friend's eyes lighten up just a bit at the prospective of hot chocolate. The brunette prepared it quickly, dropped some mini marshmallows in the mugs and put one of them in Sam's hands, before taking a seat herself.

The blonde sighed and started after taking a zip of her drink. "I got home from the mall to find that my mum had left the house. All I found was a note on the fridge informing me that she was gone to visit Melanie for Christmas and that she will be back in about 4 days! She doesn't care whether I am left here without anyone and she hadn't even said anything in advance! Do you understand Carly? She did not even ask me if I wanted to go along with her!" There were tears rolling down Sam's face

"Don't say that! I am sure that she cares about you! She probably left like that because…"

"She loves Melanie more!" Sam cut her off.

"You can't honestly believe that…."

"Carly, I got home to find it empty! On Christmas Eve! How would you feel if Spencer did that to you?"

Carly did not reply. She didn't even want to think that Spencer would ever do that, he was after all the only family she had in Seattle. Her father would always send gifts but he was almost never around. She could now understand what Sam must have been feeling, since her mother was what Spencer was for her, in a less caring form but family nonetheless.

"Look" continued Sam after that pause "I am sorry for coming over but I had nowhere else to go and I didn't want to be alone for Christmas."

"Sam, there will always be a place for you to go. You are more than welcome here, you should know that."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you Carly." said Sam. Her voice was filled with gratefulness. "I bought you something" she went on and opened her bag pack to pull out a plastic bag. "The present is inside, it is not wet."

Carly took the bag and pulled out a package which was decorated with a reindeer wrapping pattern. "You shouldn't have! Wait, I got you something as well." she said and reached for a present that was laying under the Christmas tree. She handed the present over to Sam, who thanked her and gazed outside the window. Her eyes widened in surprise. The rain had turned into snow.

"Carly, check this out! It is snowing!"

"No way!"

Both girls brought heir faces as close to the window glass as possible , a huge smile on their faces.

Sam sighed. "Thank you"

"For what?" asked Carly, confused.

"For being here" smiled Sam. She was feeling way better.

That is when they heard the clock signaling twelve.

"Merry Christmas Carly!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Sam!" grinned Carly and they kept looking outside the window, observing the now covered in snow pavements and the strangers going home to their families.

Little did the know that the following day was going to be the best Christmas Day they have ever had , starting off with a fascinated Spencer running around the house yelling: "Where are my presents? Where are my presents?"

**There you have it! Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!...show some Christmas spirit!**


End file.
